Blood soaked Fangs
by DixieGrayson
Summary: Blood has been spilt, people have died, lives have been ruined join these two boys, with two unlikely backgrounds, forming one unusual friendship. But it took them along time to get there. T for blood and death (no one major) , No slash. ORIGINALLY CALLED SHADEPUP
1. chapter 1

**A/N: ummmmm i don't really know what to say except, when you review please don't be to harsh, i try my best**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice, however, i own shadepups**

* * *

PROLOGUE

Gotham city

Friday the 13th of december

2006

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Wally...Happy Birthday to you" The slayer strolled into his sons bedroom singing outrageously flat. "Dad I told you not to wake me up" "and i told him the opposite". Wally rolls his eyes as his big sister interjects into the conversation "then again you are a ginger vampire slayer with a tan and passion for science". "whatever Ingrid" "Be nice to your brother its time for his present" "S.W.E.E.T" "Be nice Ingrid or leave". The girl walks out the room breaking many objects on her way. "Now as its your 9th birthday i thought you should get something very special". The young boy sits up in bed excitedly, as his father pulls out a black box. "Happy birthday son" The boy shakes the box trying to work out what it is "is it a stake or omg a garlic gun or-" "stop shaking the box! its...fragile" "oh okay then" The boy opens the box gently and sees a tiny black puppy with gorgeous blue eye. "Oh my god dad it's a shade pup they are so rare". He takes the puppy out the box gently "how did you find him?" "his parents were murdered and I knew it was a full moon on your birthday so I took him in, I thought maybe you could train him, lots of modern slayers have dogs now" "but dad he's not a dog he's a shadepup! When the full moons gone he'll be human again!" "No he wont, see that collar" The boy nods his head slowly" "it stops the moonlight affecting him, as long as he has it on he's a simple pup. "Oh my god dad thank you!" The small child swings his arms round his fathers neck "what has mum said?" "that you can keep him if you can look after him" "oh my God dad you're the best!"

* * *

an hour later

"so then...'Dick'" The boy says studying the puppy on his laps collar "lets see what the slayers guild site says about you". While the computers loading theres a shout downstairs "sweetheart lunchtime" "okay mum! come on Dick" The boy runs off carrying the tiny Pup. As he walks out the computer loads it reads:

SHADEPUP-Evolution of the werewolf. Posses form and mental state of common dogs on a full moon. However, if angered can evolve to a larger form. Ideal for training to help slay Vampires. Redirect the moonlight away and they will never turn human again. Shadepups have the form of a young puppy until their 14th birthday. On this day they change to a form, no human has lived to tell the tale of this. It is rare, however if well trained after the 14th birthday they can be like a normal dog- WARNING shadepups are wanted by hunters. They WILL kill the owner if it means they get the pup.

Wally didn't get to see this information. His computer crashed.

* * *

**A/n: you like then please feel free to review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: umm sorry**

* * *

**for taking so long...with all my fics...I will slowly start updating though, from...now.**

**Disclaimer: IM B MAN I DON'T NEED A DISCLAIMER, I DON'T CARE WHAT ALFRED SAYS!**

* * *

_Slayers guild,_

_Central city division_

_4 months after Wally's Birthday_

_0:00am_

"Dad I'm not sure he's had enough training I mean, he's still so small" Rudolph looks down at his son, placing a hand on the small boys shoulder. "Son, the best form of training is taking him on a case, and anyway he's a dog he can be replaced" "No dad! he's mine and I don't want him to get hurt!" "Wallace don't argue with me". Ingrid sighs turning around in her chair. "Dad, I'll look after him. It's not like I can do foot work since that blood sucking moron broke my leg". Rudolf sighs massaging his temple "Fine". Wally's smile grows to the size of the Cheshire cats as he runs at his sister, flinging himself into her arms "thanks Ingrid, your the best sister ever". The teenage girl hides her smile pushing her brother off. "yeah well I'm only doing it so I don't get bored". Rudolph's head snaps to the other slayers as a siren "Wally come-on we're leaving". Wally pulls up his hood running out with his father. Once all the slayers have gone Ingrid looks down at the small black pup sitting in her lap, big innocent eyes staring up at her. "well I guess it's just you and me now fleabag". Despite the insult the puppy curls up into a ball nestling down to sleep on her lap, Ingrid can no longer supress her smile as she runs her long fingers through the shadepups midnight fur. "I wonder how old you are...or what you even look like as a human".

Suddenly the sound of static crackling is heard over her radio. "that's weird". Warily Ingrid picks up her radio, the static abruptly ends and she holds it up to her mouth. "H-hello, dad, W-wally is this you?" All she hears is the machinery around her and the buzzing of the lights above her. "D-dad come on this isn't funny". Then silence. No sounds of machines, just the faint sound of her heart beating against her chest. Her breathing becomes erratic as the radio comes to life, a voice that is not familiar echoes over it. "I'm coming" Then silence once again, the lights suddenly make a loud noise as they are shut off. The only sound to then emit from the darkness is a blood curdling scream. The lights slowly flicker back to life with a loud buzz.

* * *

_Slayers guild,_

_Central city division_

_4 months after Wally's Birthday_

_02:45am_

"And did you see that Vamps face as I stuck the sake through him!" Rudolph laughs but it is cut short. "Something's not right". Wally shoots a questioning look in his fathers direction. "Dad what are you talking about-" Wally finds his voice cut off by his fathers hand being slammed over his mouth. "be alert" Rudolph begins to creep into the entrance of the cave HQ. "Ingrid...Ingrid answer me" Wally begins to look worried, so calls out to his loyal dog "Dick, here boy". Nothing happens. They walk into the main tracking room, Rudolph sees his daughter in his chair and turns the chair to face him slowly. "Oh Ingrid thank god your okay I was worried-" Rudolph's sentence dies, and Wally's breath stops as he stares at his sister. She's slack in her chair, blood dripping out her mouth, silver knife through her no longer beating heart, and a sign written in her own blood hangs around her neck: We're coming.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW, I love my 3 previous reviewers your asterous. oh and new reviewers, no flames please.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:** So yah, I don't have much time to update but I'm going to asap for all my fcs, promise**

**Oh and in my fic Dick was 6 at the time of his parents death**

**Disclaimer: BECAUSE I'M BATMAN I honestly don't own YJ but I can write for fun because #YOLOSWAG**

* * *

_Wayne manor_

_6 years later_

_20:30 pm_

A whistle echoes around the manor followed by a gruff but gentle voice calling out "Richard, do you want to go for a walk". Bruce Wayne looks upstairs from his spinning chair in his study at the sound of foot steps thundering down the stairs. The billionaire runs behind the door as his faithful butler stands outside pretending to polish a priceless china vase. Bruce mentally counts the number of footsteps on the stairs, and when they become footsteps coming along the corridor. AS 5he door bursts open Bruce tackles his youthful ward to the ground and pins him so the boy is flat on his stomach struggling and whimpering "Alfred pass me the vial and needles". The old man walks into the room filling up a syringe with a clear liquid. He feels his heart break as the child yelps. He carefully hands the needle to his master and watches as the vigilante grabs the pup by the scruff off his neck and inserts the needle through his pale flesh, all the time giving praise and shushing the agitated pup. It was clear to the butler that the boy was in discomfort, but he was not aware that he was in pain until he could see the boy being picked up by his 'father'. As Dick burried his head into the playboys shoulder Alfred became aware of the situation. He had struggled so much that the needle had ripped the back of his neck, and he knew his eldest master could not cope with the scent of blood for much longer. "perhaps it would be wise sir to put a plaster on the young masters neck to stop the blood flow". The man nodded, and the deed was done. Bruce gently rocked his puppy. "I'm sorry I had to do that buddy, but you know we couldn't give you your vaccinations any other way". Dick doesn't say anything, he just nuzzled his dads shoulder needing the comfort. Suddenly Bruce's face contorts. "Sorry sport the scents to strong" Bruce places the boy on the floor. His heart shatters at the young pups crest fallen expression "how about me and you go on patrol? I could do with some food" At the word 'patrol' Dicks face lights up and he starts bouncing from foot to foot with excitement in his eyes. "Go on goo get suited up" Richard runs to the caves entrance "Oh and Dick". Dick turns around. "Don't think your allowed to take your collar off. Dicks mood suddenly deflates "Why would I Bruce...I've had it since my first, and last owner...Since the day. It doesn't matter that my owner doesn't remember me, because I remember him"

* * *

_The west house_

_10:00 pm_

Wally sits on his bed, in the dark squeezing a stress ball. There's a knock on the door to Wally's room he doesn't look as the door opens, he knows who it is. "Hey kiddo" . Wally doesn't look up, he doesn't do anything. He just keeps relieving his stress. "There's a Vampire spotted in Gotham... well some thugs have been found with puncture marks, and some of the thugs are missing arms and-" "why should I care, you know what night it is, I've had to pretend to be happy all day for my team. Now I have time to be miserable. so leave. me. ALONE!" Rudolph sighs walking over and sitting with his son, Wally keeps his gaze away from his Dads. "Look son I know its hard but this is one way". Wally's eyes meet his fathers. "One way of what?" Rudolph's lips turn upwards into a cruel smile "Getting even".

* * *

_Gotham harbour_

_00:00 am_

Batman draws his blood soaked fangs out of the final thugs neck. Smiling with the knowledge that he doesn't have to go through this affair for another two months. he can just be human for a while. Suddenly he hears a cackle behind him. His smile grows and he turns around seeing his teenage son run towards him with an arm bone, stripped of all its flesh, in his mouth. Blood covering his chops. Bruce can't help but let a laugh escape his dead lips as the boy drops the bone at his fathers feet. He picks up the tip of his cape and uses to whipe the boys muzzle. Thee boys eyes gleam with joy "You, mister, are a mucky puppy". Robins smiles increases at the joke.

Bruce clears the area of evidence that anything other than humans have been there. Robins sitting on the floor with a pleading look as he holds the bone in his mouth. His puppy dog eyes staring into Bruce's grey, lifeless orbs. "Fine, but you have to tidy your room tomorrow. Dick nods his head jumping up and listening to Bruce as he tells him about one of the justice leagues latest meetings. Suddenly the bone that had previously been in-between dicks teeth drops to he ground as he screams to his father "Slayers". As soon as the word tumbles from his jaws the door bursts open.

* * *

**_A/N: You like? then please I beg you to review. A review can be done in less than thirty seconds, and lets the author know how their audience feel, so please review!_**

**_Dixie G xx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thank you guys so much, you are awesome! okay so this was written while listening to: Grease megamix, hairspray I know where I've been and you can't stop the beat, Disney im still here and friends on the other side, avpm, avps, HMB, starship, call me batman and summer time lovin' (lovin' in the summer time). **

**I AM AWARE OF THE BATFAM AGES, I AM JUST CHANGING THEM FOR THIS FICS PURPOSE: Dick=13, Jason=12**

**disclaimer: I own diddly squat. **

* * *

_Wayne manor_

_01:00 am_

on an ornate sofa in the main TV room, 12 year old Jason Todd sits. He looks into his IPhone screen to examine his (recently dyed) black hair. He wanted a greyish white streak running through his fringe. However, this idea was soon extinguished by Bruce. Jason huffs flopping back and folding his arms. He allows his face to break into a small grin as he notices his brothers dog and human toys scattered around the floor. Suddenly his communicator crackles to life, he presses his ear to receive his incoming message. "Hello Robin mark 2 here" _"Jason enough with the sarcasm, I need you to come down to the cave and take Dick to bed...we ran into some slayers, and although he's not a vampire himself he's still pretty shaken" _"okay, I'll come get him". He releases the pressure from the button upon his communicator and sighs, picking up a squeaky purple bone with the word: fetch, painted on it in green.

As he ambles down the cold stone steps to the bat cave he hears whimpering. The closer he gets to the cave floor the louder the pained sounds become. He hears his adoptive fathers booming yet caring voice. "come on puppy it's okay, they were after me, not you, your safe I promise". He stares at his father rocking his slightly older sibling. He knew this would happen so squeezes the bone, causing young Richards head to fly up off of his fathers shoulder. "Jay, Jay!" "Hey Dickie, why don't you go get changed into your pyjamas" "okay Jay" The pup holds his thumb up, jumping down off of Bruce's hip and running to his changing quarters. As soon as his brother disappears Jason turns to his father figure. "I still don't get why he acts like a kid". Bruce sighs and massages his temples. "Okay listen carefully because I'm not saying it again. A Shadepup is so named because it does not grow into an adult until it reaches 21 years of age. Your brother is still a puppy. He does not act like a child, he acts like a puppy who can talk: Puppies do not understand why they have been told off, need you to do a lot for them, can go from incredibly excited to needing a nap in five minutes, are inquisitive, love toys, are easily upset and need a lot of comfort. To a human these aspects make it 9+seem like a small child's personality. However, if you are in the know, so related to or have learnt about this breed, you will know that is simply how a normal puppy acts-". Bruce's lecture is suddenly interrupted by a loud yawn. Both father and son look towads the noise to see the eldest sibling standing there, rubbing his eye with his fist. He is wearing a pair of black silk pajamas about 2 times to big for him. "Jay i'm ready". Jay smiles at his brother taking his hand. "Say goodnight to daddy Dickie". The boy waves "night night daddy, love you". The bat smiles "Night night Dickie, sleep tight." With that he turns back to his computer, smiling about the fact that once again, his little guys calm. "Come on puppy, lets go".

* * *

_The West household_

_01:00am_

"Piss off, and leave. me. alone". With that wally slams the door in his fathers face and bolts it shut. He walks to his bed and sits on it, head In hands, allowing himself to cry, he looks up, and into his own eyes. The mirror was his sisters. He sits there for 10 long minutes staring at himself. then runs a hand through his ginger locks. "I thought we'd found them...but no it was just Rob and the bat. No one knows me, and you know what? No more fake smiles!". Wally's face turns red and he starts shaking with anger. "I Just wanted someone. to. slaughter". Wally flings his stake at the mirror, striking it straight into the reflections heart. He watches as the small reflective bits of glass fall, almost in slow motion to the floor. He sighs and from the wreckage pulls out a photo, taken six years ago. The photo was attatched to the mirror. As wally studies the photo he allows a small smile to grace his lips "I wonder where you are now puppy...you were my best friend. I'm sure Rob would have loved to meet you..."

* * *

_Wayne manor_

_01:15 am_

Jay pulls his brothers duvet up to his chin, and smiles as the boys eyes droop close and his breathing evens out. He pats the puppy's side gently "I s'pose its your birthday now...not that it makes a difference, you're like this until your 21 anyways...but I got you a present, I hope you like it. I'll give it to you in the morning". He gets up and turns the light switch off. "night Dickie". The door shuts encasing the now asleep puppy in darkness.

* * *

**A/N: sorry if its lame, and for any spelling mistakes, it is 00:00am, but that's no excuse. I WILL TRY HARDER NEXT TIME.**

**Please review! (but go easy on flames? for me? please?)**

**Dixiegrayson xx**


End file.
